


lunar eclipse

by softcalender



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Volleyball Dorks in Love, anyway ciao, kinky in the end, lowkey embarrassed to post this, they are cute, watching the moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softcalender/pseuds/softcalender
Summary: they kiss on the beach watching the lunar eclipse
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	lunar eclipse

"Are you asleep?"

"Don't laugh at me, you know staying up late is hard for me."

"It's only 9 PM."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is Tobio."

A moment of silence.

Kei laughs at him and Tobio simply swats at Kei's thigh before snuggling around Kei. His arms wrapping around Tsukishima's waist he grumbles into Kei's back.

It was Kei's idea to do this tonight. Holidays were starting and if that was good for just one thing it was that he could spend time like this alone with his boyfriend. On a beach, in a tent, facing the turbulent but muted sea and gazing at the starry night.

"You wanna go home? Practise was tiring today." 

"Don't be silly. I want to stay up with you."

Kei only smiled, turned and lightly kissed Kageyama's pliant lips. Then, still smiling Kei kissed Kageyama's right cheek. He kissed Tobio's closed eyes. His forehead. His temple. His brow. His lips. Right under his eyes. And even his nose.

All the while Kageyama hummed sleepily.

When Kei momentarily hovered away from his face, Tobio opened his unfocused eyes to stare into Kei's eyes. And how intense and gorgeous they were. Under the dim moonlight his eyes sparkled looking at Kei. Tsukishima felt himself redden under the cloak of the night.

Their Friday date today was watching the lunar eclipse. How fitting.

He was practically straddling Kageyama by now. And just with a roll of his hips Kageyama was suddenly a lot more awake. 

The night has taken a turn.

**Author's Note:**

> tsukishima is derived from the Japanese word "Moon."  
> So him blushing is parallel to the blood red moon in the sky blushing hahah


End file.
